Buzzy Bees
Buzzy Bees is the nineteenth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot One morning, Thomas arrives at Brendam Docks. He is to take bee hives to Farmer Trotter and Hiro is to deliver flowers to Farmer McColl. Hiro is very stern and tells Thomas to take the bees through the woods. But Thomas thinks that the woods are very boring and takes the route along a large meadow instead. The bees escape however and will not come back to the hives, as they are too busy with the flowers in the meadow. Thomas decides to borrow Hiro's flower truck that Hiro had left at Farmer McColl's to lure the bees back. However, the bees start to swarm around Thomas, much to his dismay. Hiro meets Thomas at a junction and tells Thomas that his truck of flowers had gone missing. Thomas tells Hiro the whole story and vows to put the trouble right. Thomas collects the hive truck and couples it up to the flower truck. Then he takes the loads and the bees, who are still buzzing around him, through the cold and dark forest. The bees return to their hives, as a result of this and Thomas delivers them to Farmer Trotter. He then returns the flowers to Farmer McColl, apologises to Hiro and promises to take his advice from now on. Characters * Thomas * Hiro * Farmer Trotter * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) * Farmer McColl (mentioned) Locations * McColl Farm * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Whistling Woods * Whistling Woods Junction * Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm * The Coal Hopper Trivia * This episode was shown in select US theatres in January 2010. * This episode is frequently bundled with digital downloads or Netflix versions of various Thomas DVDs. * Thomas' problem is similar to James' from the third season episode, Buzz, Buzz. Goofs * In the first shot of the harbour, Hiro's tender is not rendered properly, as it is transparent. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Thomas and the Buzzy Bees 2-pack * Take-n-Play - Thomas and the Bees * Books - Buzzy Bees and Thomas and the Buzzy Bees * Magazine Stories - Buzzy Bees In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:BuzzyBeestitlecard.png|Title card File:BuzzyBeesJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:BuzzyBeesNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:BuzzyBeesFinnishtitlecard.png|Finnish title card File:BuzzyBeesKoreantitlecard.jpeg|Korean title card File:BuzzyBeesGreektitlecard.png|Greek title card File:BuzzyBeesRussiantitlecard.jpeg|Russian title card File:BuzzyBeesPortuguesetitlecard.jpeg|Portuguese title card File:BuzzyBees1.png File:BuzzyBees2.png File:BuzzyBees3.png File:BuzzyBees4.png File:BuzzyBees5.png File:BuzzyBees6.png File:BuzzyBees7.png File:BuzzyBees8.png File:BuzzyBees9.png File:BuzzyBees10.png File:BuzzyBees11.png File:BuzzyBees12.png File:BuzzyBees13.png File:BuzzyBees14.png File:BuzzyBees15.png File:BuzzyBees16.png File:BuzzyBees17.png File:BuzzyBees18.png File:BuzzyBees19.png File:BuzzyBees20.png File:BuzzyBees21.png File:BuzzyBees22.png File:BuzzyBees23.png File:BuzzyBees24.png File:BuzzyBees25.png File:BuzzyBees26.png File:BuzzyBees27.png File:BuzzyBees28.png File:BuzzyBees29.png File:BuzzyBees30.png File:BuzzyBees31.png File:BuzzyBees32.png File:BuzzyBees33.png File:BuzzyBees35.png File:BuzzyBees36.png File:BuzzyBees37.png File:BuzzyBees38.png File:BuzzyBees39.png File:BuzzyBees40.png File:BuzzyBees41.png File:BuzzyBees42.png File:BuzzyBees43.png File:BuzzyBees44.png File:BuzzyBees45.png File:BuzzyBees46.png File:BuzzyBees47.png File:BuzzyBees48.png File:BuzzyBees49.png File:BuzzyBees50.png File:BuzzyBees51.png File:BuzzyBees52.png File:BuzzyBees53.png File:BuzzyBees54.png BuzzyBees(magazinestory)1.jpg BuzzyBees(magazinestory)2.jpg BuzzyBees(magazinestory)3.jpg BuzzyBees(magazinestory)4.jpg File:BuzzyBees(magazinestory)5.jpg BuzzyBees(magazinestory)6.jpg BuzzyBees(magazinestory)7.jpg BuzzyBees(magazinestory)8.jpg BuzzyBees(magazinestory)9.jpg BuzzyBees(magazinestory)10.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayThomasandtheBuzzyBees.jpg|Wooden Railway Thomas and the Buzzy Bees File:Take-n-PlayThomasandtheBees.jpg|Prototype Take-n-Play Thomas and the Bees File:Take-n-PlayThomasandtheBees.png|Take-n-Play Thomas and the Bees File:BuzzyBees(book).jpg|Original Book File:BuzzyBeesAlternateCover.jpg|Alternate Book File:ThomasandtheBuzzyBees(USbook).png|US Book Episode File:Buzzy Bees - American Narration Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Theatrical releases